Lyrsa Kane
Early Life Lyrsa Kane, born as Evangelina Inessa Kane, is a half-blood Canadian witch. She is an only child, and has neglectful parents. When Lyrsa was young, she didn't like her name, so she went by 'Lyrsa' instead. She had been yearning to go to Geleira to escaping her neglectful parents, and when she finally went there, she was ecstatic. Being raised in a neglected environment made Lyra a very strong girl. However, on the inside, she was emotionally weak. Geleira Years When Lyrsa attended Geleira, she was sorted into Vixen's House. She made friends with Adelaide Ambers and Sicily MacBurger, two witches in her year and house. Adelaide was a very strong girl, both emotionally and physically, which was something Lyrsa always wanted. Adelaide always defended Lyrsa and Sicily from bullies. Although Sicily wasn't exactly the smartest witch, she was very compassionate and sweet, and Lyrsa always went to her when she was feeling depressed. During all the vacations, Lyrsa would stay at Adelaide's house in Cedar Creek, Red Cedar Colony, with occasional visits from Sicily. During her first year, she was constantly pursued by a wizard named Damon Reed. At first, she found him annoying, but realized she was wrong. He was actually a very nice wizard, with Adelaide's strength and Sicily's compassion. Also, he truly cared for Lyrsa. After realizing all this, the two became close friends, and in their fourth year, they even began to date. During Lyrsa's fourth year, a first-year, Cordelia Rookwood, began to hate her for no reason. After she began to date Damon, Cordelia's hate for her increased. Lyrsa found this to be annoying, but that feeling was replaced with joy, for Lyrsa had become a Beater for her House Quidditch Team. The summer before her fifth year, Damon asked her to help him find his sister, Moona. Lyrsa agreed and told Adelaide and her parents that she'd be staying somewhere else for the summer. She felt a bit guilty about lying to them, but her guilt was replaced with thrill, for she and Damon would be alone together for a month or two. While trying to find Damon's sister, the two camped out in a forest clearing. When Lyrsa woke up, she realized that Damon wasn't there, although he left a note explaining that he went to look for his sister. When Damon returned, he explained that his sister, Moona, had run away from home. Lyrsa helped him think of his sister's favorite place, which was Mount Logan, a mountain in the Yukon, and the two deduced that Moona would probably be hiding there. Damon and Lyrsa headed to the mountain and met Silas Everest, a wizard who revealed himself to be Moona's husband. He told them that he and Moona were dating, and she realized that she was pregnant with twins. Knowing her family would be furious, she and Silas eloped. He also explained that Moona, or 'Elara,' as she called herself, had already given birth to the twins, and the couple named them Logan Jupiter, after Damon, and Aurora. Lyrsa met Elara, and was happy to meet her, for she was a very kind and loving witch. Afterwards, Lyrsa confronted Damon, and he confessed that his actual name was Jupiter Maddox, and that he is the son of the Chief and Squaw of the Sancti tribes. Lyrsa couldn't care less about her boyfriend's origin, and later the night, the two slept together. The next day, Silas and Elara invited the couple to live with them until their school started. Lyrsa has just started her fifth year at Geleira. Gallery Lyrsakane.evangelinadelaide.jpg lyrsa-2.jpg lyrsa-3.jpg|Lyrsa with a lighter hair color